Tired of Waiting for Love
by SunShineMistress
Summary: Hermione and Harry had had enough of waiting for love to come along so they could have their own family and decided to have one together. This is not a HP/HG story, the pairings will be HP/SS and HG/DM eventually.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I Don't own ANYTHING expect the plot line, everything else belongs to the wonderful JKR!

It was 3 years after the final battle, and Hermione was well past the point of being ready to start a family of her own. She wanted a little baby or two to love and hold, to cherish and care for, she wanted someone to love who would love her back. After finding Ron in a closet shagging Lavender Brown during what is no known as 'the eight year,' she was slow to trust and even slower to love, but now was well past time for her to have started a family in her opinion. Ideally, her family would contain at least two adorable children, because any child she had would be adorable, and that someone else who would be there for her no matter, unlike Ron had been. Ron didn't know that she had caught them, he just knew that his girlfriend had dumped him for personal reasons of her own, saying that she couldn't cope with being with him while mourning everyone they had lost during the war. He'd accepted it and a month later was openly dating Lavender. Hermione was just grateful that he waited a month, but Harry didn't exactly feel the same way. It didn't help that he still thought of Lavender as more annoying then anything else. It was while reminiscing about this fact that Hermione realized the only constant support in her life, other then her parents of course, had been Harry, and she was even more grateful for his support then ever before. Her clever mind quickly followed through a series of thoughts, coming to a conclusion that would solve her family problem, as she now saw it, without having to wait for the love of her life to come along. And she needed her best friend's help.

If I were you, I would be scared right about now.

* * *

It was later that night, at one of the many family dinners, that Hermione decided to set her plan in motion, and to do that she would need the twins' help. And they wouldn't even know they were helping.

"Hermione! It's great to see you, I haven't seen in since the last dinner!" Harry said, coming up to stand beside her, and she could tell he'd already had a couple of drinks, graciously supplied by the twins themselves. Fred and George always took great pleasure in supplying everyone's alcohol, and they could always be counted on to start the party properly and early, with a couple shots of firewhiskey. It wasn't long after these dinners started, at Harry's new house non-the-less, that Hermione started introducing muggle alcohols to the twins, along with the supplies and instructions to make some of the drinks she favored. This followed about three years ago with a bar-tending course for them at a muggle college for their birthday. They loved it.

"Hello Harry, how long have you been here?" was asked with interest, I wondered how long it had taken the twins to get him this drunk. It had taken an hour last time, of course Harry was still only tipsy in the scheme of things.

"Oh, only an hour or so, Kingsley sent me home early today for some reason, I'm not exactly sure why to be honest, but I wasn't about to say no, either." Okay, so maybe he's a little more tipsy then I thought he was, he really only rambles like this when he's well on his way to being drunk. It seems I'll be bringing my idea up sooner then I thought, but maybe I should let him get some food into his system first, though. With that thought in mind, I discreetly exchanged the drink in his hand for a non-alcoholic version and lead him over to the table laden down with so much food it was drooping in the middle. Mrs. Weasley always sent a lot of food with her kids over, add that to what Harry's elves had prepared, and you got far too much food then is ever thought possible to eat. That is until you remember how much the Weasley boys eat, and we have them all except Percy attending when they can. Once a month there was a family friendly dinner for everyone at the Burrow, but these types were just for the younger generations.

When we were both happily seated on one of the numerous couches and chairs brought down from other parts of the house for tonight, I decided it was time to pose my plan to Harry, before the twins started one of their drinking games they learned from a fellow student at their bartending course.

"So Harry, I've been thinking, and I have come up with an idea." I started, I didn't want to scare him away from the idea before I had a chance to fully explain it.

"Oh dear, those words never bode well for me." Harry said, after quickly swallowing his mouthful.

"What words?" I asked.

"Whenever you have a plan, it always requires my participation, and judging by the fact that you're telling me first, I'm a key player. Okay, so what do you want me to do?" Harry asked, having set aside his plate of food and turning to face me.

"Okay, I guess I'll just say it. I want a family, as you know, I want two happy little children running around filling my life with laughter, tears, and joy. The only way to do that is to find someone to have those kids with-"

"I'm not gunna have sex with you, Hermione." Harry interrupted me, bluntly.

"Eww! I would never ask that! That's just gross Harry. Yes, I was going to ask you to father the children, and that we live together and raise them, but not as lovers, as best friends. I was going to suggest going to a muggle doctor and using artificial insemination, that way we wouldn't have to be intimate with each other. That's just a gross thought, Harry, you're like a brother to me, never mind the fact that you're gay." I could see Harry visibly relax and think about my idea. He'd sobered up almost instantly once I started talking, which I was kind of thankful for. I wanted him to be just drunk enough to take my idea into consideration, but not so drunk as to not be able to make a proper decision about it, not that I needed an answer right away.

"Well, I know you've hit a dry spell with your love life since you broke it off with Ron, and we all know just how absolutely dry my love life has been and looks to be for the foreseeable future, it wont hurt to give it some consideration." Harry responded and I breathed out a huge sigh of relief, he was actually going to consider it! I hadn't realized just how perfect of a solution this was until it was hanging in the balance. There was no one I wanted to spend the rest of my life connected to, who I trusted more then Harry. He was the big brother that I was never able to have, and the only one I could see myself living with and raising children with.

"Thank You! I can't imagine anyone else I would want to do this with, I know you want a family just as much as I do, and this is the perfect solution. You think on it, take as long as you need, and just owl me when you've decided on what you want to do. Now, lets go enjoy the party!" I said standing up with a huge smile on my face, Harry joined me and after a hug asked how exactly artificial insemination worked and what his part would be if it was something he'd decided to do. I happily started explaining it while he slung his arm around my shoulders in old habit and we made our way back into where the rest of the group was enjoying the night.

And so it all began. I told you to be scared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexandra Potter! What do you think you're doing young lady?" Hermione's voice rang out across the room. She'd just walked into the kitchen to the sight of her five-year daughter covered in flour and standing on a stool at the counter, a mess surrounding her. There was a large yellow bowl in front of her that she was trying to stir the contents of with a wooden spoon. Or at least she'd been trying to stir it, upon hearing her mother's voice she'd stopped and turned to face her mother, the most adorable 'I've been caught with my hand in the cookie jar, but will deny I took any cookies' look on her face. Hermione sighed as she walked into the room, a hand at her lower back to ease some of the pain there, as she came over to investigate the full extent of the mess her daughter had made. Harry had been gone for two weeks on a case, and was due home in the next couple of hours.

"I wanted to make cookies for daddy's return. I miss him." This was said with an adorable pout and Hermione almost cooed at the face before she caught herself, she was supposed to be mad about the mess after all.

"Why didn't you come and ask me to help you make them?" Hermione asked instead, inspecting the contents of the bowl that looked nothing like cookie dough. She thought she could see some bits of green and orange in the lumpy, sticky batter surrounding the large wooden spoon, along with other unidentifiable bits.

"I didn't want to disturb you mommy, you were asleep on couch and you get little sleep now that your tummy is so big with baby brother." Was the adorable reply, and Hermione fought the urge to just pick her young daughter up and hold her close. "I wasn't gunna use the oven without you, I promise."

"That's good, sweetie, and I appreciate that, but what exactly did you put in this dough?" Hermione couldn't resist asking, just before she heard her youngest daughter giggling at the door. Alexandra flushed prettily at her sister's laugh, and shook her head refusing to answer, so her sister just answered for her.

"I saw a whole can of peas and carrots go in mommy, plus lots of other stuff." Was the prompt reply from the three-year old, who was also suspiciously covered in a white powder. Gee, wonder what that is.

"O-kay" Hermione answered, now a little more wary about the contents of the yellow bowl "Were you helping your sister?"

"A little, but I got bored and played with the orange box before going to my toys." Was another one of those direct and blunt responses, she got that from her father. The girls were gorgeous, and not just in Hermione's opinion, everyone was constantly telling them how adorable their daughters were with their beautiful curls in their red and brown hair. And they'd inherited their father's eyes, which Hermione was eternally grateful for. She loved those green eyes, even more now then she had all those years ago when they'd decided to have children. With another sigh, Hermione just rubbed her belly before waving her wand and vanishing the mess from the kitchen counters before finally vanishing the contents of the yellow bowl in order to start over with both of her daughters to make cookies for their father's homecoming. But first, lesson time.

"Okay girls, what have we told you about cooking alone in the kitchen?" This wasn't the first time the girls had tried to make something on their own, after all, they were resourceful girls if only 5 and 3. There was only silence that followed this question and Hermione just raised her eyebrow, waiting. Alexandra was the first to crack, unsurprisingly.

"That we're not allowed to." Was the quiet response.

"And why is that?" Hermione patiently asked, again waiting until the silence was broken by one of the girls.

"Because we could hurt ourselves." Was another quiet response, again from Alexandra.

"Exactly, girls. You're not supposed to be getting anything or doing anything alone in the kitchen except getting water or juice from the fridge, Alexandra, and you Lily Anne, are not quite old enough to be getting your own drinks just yet. Have I made myself clear?" Hermione's tone brooked no argument and both girls nodded meekly. "Great! Now we can all make cookies together for daddy." Hermione said with a smile on her face that both girls quickly mimicked with happiness.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home." A male voice rang throughout the house as a heavy door closed behind him, his voice was quickly followed by two young female voices squealing gleefully before cries of "Daddy!" rang out as Harry soon caught sight of his daughters rushing down the stairs, well his youngest was rushing was well as her littler three-year old legs could carry her. It wasn't long before his long strides had him reaching them and he was bending down to scoop them both up into his arms and holding them tight, his suitcase left forgotten on the floor. Their house was actually a manor, Harry having decided that since he was going to be having a family he could move into the Potter family manor, which he had always loved since first seeing it after gaining his inheritance but never felt comfortable living in alone. His family filled the manor with sounds that couldn't help but make him smile.

"Daddy, we missed you so much, and mommy's gotten so big with baby brother! We made you cookies! All three of us together, just for you!" and then his five-year old started telling him about the whole adventure with the cookies and he couldn't help but laugh as she took his hand and lead him into the drawing-room, his youngest on his hip. It was there that he found Hermione and after bending down to kiss her cheek, he settled beside her on the couch.

"So how was your trip?" Hermione asked, Alexandra climbing up on to the couch beside her dad, Lily having already settled in her daddy's lap.

"It was interesting, I can tell you that. You wont believe who I had helping me with this one." Harry said, trying to contain his own disbelief still.

"Who?" Hermione couldn't help but ask, resting her head on his shoulder while she gently rubbed her belly.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry said simply, and Hermione couldn't help but blink, her mind not quite processing this information, causing her hand to pause halfway on its journey to the cookies. The plate of cookies were sitting on the coffee table in front of them.

"How did that go?" Hermione couldn't help but ask before gently biting into the cookie to reduce the amount of crumbs the house elf would inevitably clean before she could. It was a constant race between the two of them of who would clean up a mess first, a race that Hermione took a break from when pregnant, to the insistence of the house elf, Plinky.

"Surprisingly well, actually, he's not nearly as much of a git as he used to be." Harry replied, having grabbed a cookie of his own. Surprisingly, his girls weren't showing any interest in having a cookie; but then they'd probably already had a couple. And batter while they were baking.

"Well, that's good, I suppose." Hermione asked, glad that it hadn't turned into one of their once famous fights.

"He seemed oddly disappointed when he found out that we were living together with the kids. I'm pretty sure he even assumed we were married because you took my last name." Harry continued, wanting to talk the whole thing out in his head with the cleverest witch he knew.

"Hmm… I wonder why he was disappointed?" Was Hermione's voiced opinion, her hand gently stroking the dark brown hair of her youngest daughter while the other rested on her belly. By now the girls were contentedly drifting off to sleep, having stayed up late to wait for Harry's return, and pretty soon the two parents would take them up to their beds.

"Well, I'm not really sure, maybe he has a crush on you." Harry teased, which resulted in a gentle slap from Hermione on his shoulder, causing a round of quiet laughs. They both froze when Lily shifted in her sleep before settling again.

"I think its time we put these two to bed, before you wake them up." Hermione accused teasingly before rising from the couch.

"Me? It was you who disturbed her sleep." Harry almost whined back playing along. Hermione just ignored him and took Lily from Harry's lap before heading up the giant staircase with her daughter still soundly asleep in her arms.

"Don't you know by now, it's always your fault." Hermione replied and Harry just picked Alexandra up and followed after the mother of his children.


End file.
